Despedida
by luthien Snape
Summary: En un mundo alterno, Severus Snape no sufrio tanto en su juventud ya que el grupo Slytherin al que pertenecia lo apoyaba y protegia, entre ellos conocio a una chica, protegida del mismo Señor Tenebroso con la que vive un romance hasta que la muerte los volvio a unir.


Disclaimer: los personajes de Narcisa, Draco, Lucius, Severus Snape, Remus Lupin y Bellatrix, así como lord Voldemort y Albus Dumbledore ooobviamente son de madame Rowling... Catrina es de creación de mi querida amiga Carla (gracias por crearla) Luthien Yavetil...es mi niña, mi creación y mi musa que me lleva junto a Severus cada que lo necesito... espero que les guste

Eres una ilusión, un hermoso recuerdo, la suavidad de tu piel, tu cabello largo y sedoso, tus labios delicados, trazando líneas imaginarias en mi cuerpo... y ahora?... la soledad me abruma, las responsabilidades me engullen y una sola orden me sepulta, tu sabes que ese no soy yo.

Recuerdo los viejos tiempos...los recuerdas tu?, de la mano, ocultándonos de ojos curiosos, dando rienda suelta a nuestro amor...cursilerías, romance, que mas da, éramos felices tu acurrucando tu calor en mi...yo cubriéndote de besos, de abrazos y caricias interminables y de vuelta al mundo real con nuestras frías mascaras manchadas de sangre, nuestras manos prestas a acariciarnos sucias de vidas inocentes... no merecíamos ser tan felices

esa noche... la primera vez que estuvimos juntos... aun la tengo en la memoria... trabajando hasta tarde en una tarea, en la sala común solitaria solo se escuchaba el crepitar de la chimenea, nevaba fuera y el frio se colaba por las ventanas, terminamos y la poción estaba completa

-tendremos cien puntos para nosotros- hablaste por fin después de horas y tu voz sonó como música para mis oídos, solo pude mirarte a los ojos y sonreírte -que haces?- la sonrisa fue devuelta y tu rostro brillo alegre -tu nunca sonríes- me miraste interrogante -aunque lo haces muy bien- tus labios como suaves pétalos de rosa me regalaron una sonrisa sincera, quizá la única que me han dado en toda la vida, tome tu mano y te hice la pregunta -si- saltaste de inmediato y una carcajada salió de mi garganta -bueno no- te cohibiste pero cuando te abrace y te dije cuanto te quería, cuanto sentía por ti entendiste mi risa...por primera vez tenia a quien amar , con quien reír sin pena ni temor de ser juzgado...nos besamos...nos escapamos... teníamos dieciséis años... un par de niños aun pero conocimos lo que era amar a alguien, entregar el alma con cada caricia, en cada suspiro...no fuiste mi primer chica, mas fuiste la ultima...después de ti no pude amar a nadie mas...sabia que yo era el primero en tu vida, en tu intimidad y eso me hizo responsable, responsable de cuidarte, de atenderte, de hacerte mía cada que el control se perdiera y ser tuyo cada vez que me lo pidieras con tu dulce mirada.

Así fue por todo el tiempo que estuvimos estudiando, la graduación fue lo mejor...me alejaba de mi némesis, de mis errores, de mis malas decisiones y te seguía y tu me seguías, lucias hermosa con tu túnica y tu birrete, el baile no fue nada en comparación con esa noche, nuestros cuerpos ya conocidos bailaron unidos, en intimo encuentro privado...solos tu y yo para siempre

Después cuando nos casamos me dejaste boquiabierto tu vestido era lo mas hermoso que enmarcaba a mi ya hermoso ángel guardián... mi ángel asesino que igual me daba todo su amor en la intimidad como su apoyo y protección en mis misiones...derramaste mas sangre por protegerme que por obligación o placer... te olvidaste de tu antiguo placer de matar por dar lugar al placer de amarnos, de entregarnos.

Que fue lo que paso?... no lo se...para todos fui un traidor y aun así seguiste a mi lado, amándome y dando el regalo mas maravilloso que un hombre puede recibir de su pareja...un hijo...pero la alegría me duro poco...te atraparon y me castigaron destruyendo a mi ángel, arrancándole sus alas, quemando su piel, convirtiéndola en pasto para gusanos

Ahora me persiguen a mi ángel mío y fue por cumplir una orden mas...sin ti me quede sin guía y me volví títere de las circunstancias... por Albert no te preocupes, esta seguro y a buen resguardo con unos buenos amigos...yo tengo que irme, huir señalado como un asesino, pero tu sabes que no es así, que cumplí una maldita orden mas...demonios me haces tanta falta! -

Un susurro desgarro la garganta del hombre que charlaba con una cripta custodiada por un par de ángeles con las alas abiertas, el hombre vestía totalmente de negro y la lluvia lo había empapado, de su largo cabello negro escurrían gotas de agua helada, titiritaba mas no soltaba el fuerte abrazo que lo unía a la fría lapida, con un suave beso se despidió dejando un narciso blanco

_**"LUTHIEN SNAPE" mas que una esposa, mas que una amante, mas que una madre...mi vida entera...Severus Snape**_

Y las sombras ocultaron el camino incierto que el antiguo profesor recorría solo.

Un fuerte relámpago despidió al empapado hombre de la cripta familiar de los Snape... los dos ángeles custodios "Eileen" y "Luthien", mudos y únicos testigos del dolor que embargaba al ex-profesor se cimbraron por el retumbe de un segundo relámpago, gotas de lluvia escurrían por los marmoleos rostros, uno, el de la madre, el segundo de la mujer, quien lo hubiese visto en ese momento juraba que estaban llorando.

Severus se apareció en la sede de la orden oscura, frio, impasible y rígido como siempre...Draco lo alcanzo a medio pasillo

-Severus?...que te pasa?- jalo la manga de la negra y empapada túnica

-deja- el hombre arrebato el brazo zafándose de la mano adolecente, del chico que por enésima vez salvaba, de tantos chicos que el salvo dejando en entredicho su fidelidad a la orden del fénix... a la orden oscura... no era mas que un traidor...para todos... hasta para Albert

Flashback

-pero estas loco?- catrina tomaba en brazos a su ahijado, no tendría mas de un año y medio -pero...pasa...esta a punto de llover y...- Severus negó con la cabeza, adelantándole un enorme baúl portado por dos elfos

-puedes quedarte con ellos?- suplico mas que sugirió -no tendrán a donde ir después de...- la voz se le ahogo...un crack en la sala lo alerto -tengo que irme Cath...ya te enteraras!-

-Cathy...Cathy- la voz acongojada de Remus se dejo oír desde la sala caminando hacia la puerta -con quien hablas linda?...se..ve..rus?- pasmado se quedo frio frente a su némesis, catrina los veía alternadamente

-que pasa cariño?- Cath no entendía, ambos hombres en posición de duelo, algo mas que rencillas estudiantiles

-maldito asesino...mas vale que te entregues- ordeno Remus, escuchándose un tanto extraña la orden viniendo de alguien tan pacifista

-ni lo sueñes Lupin- contesto Snape

-alto los dos! asesino? A que te refieres? Remus...Severus?- angustiada veía a ambos hombres

-esta sabandija rastrera...acaba de asesinar a Albus!- Remus no podía ocultar el dolor en su voz y el odio hacia Severus

-queee!- Cathrina se cubrió la boca y abrazo con mas fuerza a Albert -por...por eso lo trajiste?...vas a huir?-

-olvídalo catrina, es mucho para ti...no quiero que este hibrido le haga algo a mi hijo- amago Severus con tomar a su pequeño heredero

-Remus por piedad espera- Cath se interpuso entre su esposo y su amigo -Severus esta aquí para dejarme a Albert- sollozo mientras acariciaba los suaves rizos negriazules del bebe

-claro...le estorba para huir!- Remus no bajaba la guardia

-no! tu sabes que no huyo!- reclamo Severus -lo...protejo...no se que vaya a ser de mi...después de esta noche- bajo la varita...cansado, harto de ser el maldito del cuento -quizá sea buena idea que me entregues al ministerio- arrojo su varita al suelo -pero Cath por favor...no desampares a mi hijo...por favor- sus negros ojos suplicantes miraban a Cath, Remus bajo la varita

-es...por tu hijo- susurro al fin -por que lo hiciste Severus...por que?-

-fue una orden...y un compromiso- contesto Snape mientras Cath lo tomaba del brazo y se dejaba guiar dócilmente hacia la enorme sala

-se mas explicito- invito Remus a su interlocutor a ser mas claro

-no puedo...eso es lo peor... se que a partir de hoy todo el maldito mundo me odiara, que desearan la peor de las muertes para mi... sin saber...sin estar enterados!- se dejo caer pesadamente a un sofá cubriéndose el rostro con las manos

-fue...orden ... de Voldemort?- susurro Cath con un nudo en la garganta pensando en el anciano profesor

-fue orden del señor tenebroso...para otra persona, yo...me comprometí a ...que se cumpliera la orden...ese fue el compromiso- mas sereno tragaba saliva para evitar el nudo que se le formaba en la garganta

-si por Voldemort fue...compromiso...quieres decir que la orden...la dio?- Remus dudaba, era algo increíble

-nunca te diste cuenta?- el dolor reflejado en la mirada de Severus termino por ablandar a Remus..Albert gorjeo en brazos de su madrina quien lo abrazo más fuerte a punto de llorar

-a donde iras?- pregunto Remus impactado por lo que acababa de entender, su enemigo... a final de cuentas era la pieza mas importante del juego... del juego entre Tom Riddle, Albus Dumbledore y un niño de 16 años que en ese momento maldecía hasta enronquecer a su profesor de pociones

-no lo se...no se si llegue a mas allá de esta noche- Severus intento sonreír -por eso les traje a Albert, te quiere mucho Cathy...por favor...no le hablen de mi... ni de su madre...sean sus padres por favor...-

-olvídalo Severus!- Cath estaba indignada - ahora mas que nunca es cuando deberá estar orgulloso de sus padres, ella dio la vida por ustedes...tu...por el mundo mágico...- no sabia si le dolía mas la muerte de Albus o la despedida del pelinegro

-como gustes entonces Cath- Severus se levanto lentamente, como si el peso de todo el universo cayera sobre sus hombros, miro tristemente a Remus -si quieres entregarme...es ahora...o nunca, la próxima que nos veamos seremos enemigos-

-entonces será para la próxima- contesto Remus

-que harás?- Cath pregunto con la cara bañada en llanto

-voy a despedirme de Luth- sonrió como si fuera una cita amorosa en un café -de ahí...no se...quizá vaya a la orden oscura... no se si Él me mate por el compromiso...o ya sepa que fue una orden...-se alzo de hombros- no lo se- sonrió y tomo la suave manita de su hijo que dormía- ya no veré tus ojitos...ni sentiré tu piel...te voy a extrañar Albert- y dio un suave beso en la cálida manita de su niño, y presintiendo que no podría dejarlo si seguía ahí, giro y con largos pasos atravesó la puerta de salida

-rems, no puedes evitar que lo maten?- pregunto Cath a su esposo

-lo siento Cathy...esto esta mas allá del entendimiento de la mayoría... apenas lo estoy entendiendo yo- suspiro el licántropo y miro dulcemente a su hijo adoptivo -será mejor que lo lleves a dormir a nuestra habitación, yo tengo que salir- y siguiendo el camino de Severus dejo a Cath sola con su bebe.

Fin flash back

Severus se tumbo en el camastro que de hoy en adelante ocuparía, la habitación era pequeña, fría y húmeda mas no se cambio, se acostó con la ropa y el pelo mojado, sintiendo leves escalofríos y se durmió.

Soñó que estaba en Howgarts, que el sol brillaba y que a su lado dormía su esposa... una cálida mano recorrió la pálida mejilla del profesor y un dulce beso lo despertó... encontrándose de frente con Bellatrix

-tienes fiebre- susurro ella lista para atenderlo, mas recibió un fuerte empujón que la tiro al suelo

-déjame-

-dejarte?... ahora por quien?...por un cadáver?- no pudo continuar con su sarcasmo, un fuerte puñetazo de Severus le partió los labios y sangraba profusamente, Bellatrix soltó un -maldito seas- y salió

-maldito ya estoy- murmuro el hombre, saco su maletín de pociones y comenzó mezclarlas, al terminar un bebedizo sin color reposaba en un vaso que tomo lentamente...saboreándolo, se acostó y volvió a soñar

-hola divina- se encontraba de pie... ante el arco del velo en el ministerio

-Hola- la voz de Luthien se escucho del otro lado -que haces aquí?-

-quiero verte- susurro el hombre, el corazón le latía a mil por hora de emoción

-sabes que es imposible- contesto ella y un ligero movimiento en el velo marco una mano femenina acariciando desde el otro lado, Severus junto su mano con la fantasmal silueta

-no...No lo es... he arreglado todo...todo estará bien a partir de ahora-

-bien? para quienes?-

-para ti...para Albert...para ...mí-

-donde esta el pequeño?-

-con Cathy-

-buena elección- el velo comenzó a correrse mas no se veía nada

-puedo?- Severus adelanto un paso

-tu eliges- la fantasmal figura de su esposa lo esperaba del otro lado, con una dulce sonrisa en los labios, Severus dio un paso, luego otro...atravesó el velo...

-Severus! Severus!- Narcisa lo sacudía con fuerza -despierta!-

-aun respira...- Lucius hurgaba el maletín de pociones

-...no Lucius...ya no- susurro Narcisa hincándose en el suelo y apoyando su cabeza en el pecho de su amigo, acariciando su mano -ya se fue...con ella- zafo de la mano de Snape una fotografía donde dos chicos de pelo negro jugaban y reían ... algo escrito detrás de la foto...Luthien y Severus... verano del 79


End file.
